


Порнофильм

by Leshaya



Series: Серия PWP за авторством BewareTheIdes15 [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Costume Kink, Humor, M/M, Masturbation, Smut, Voyeurism, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 15:16:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14834727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leshaya/pseuds/Leshaya
Summary: Ну да, ладно, следует признать: Тони с тринадцати лет дрочил на Капитана Америку.





	Порнофильм

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Blue Movie](https://archiveofourown.org/works/405805) by [BewareTheIdes15](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BewareTheIdes15/pseuds/BewareTheIdes15). 



> Переведено для Stony Bingo на кинк "Мастурбация".

Сев на стул, Тони почесался: кожа, покрытая солёной пленкой, натянулась и зазудела. Поддоспешник валялся на полу влажным комом. Если он так и высохнет, будет хреново, но Тони подумает об этом потом, когда сможет сгибаться, не морщась. Душ тоже не помешал бы, но тут опять же: движение — болезненная гримаса.

А вот стулья — это хорошо. Солидные и надёжные стулья, только вот чертовски леденящие голую задницу. Тони сделал мысленную пометку: укрыть сиденье чем-нибудь, кроме кожи и металла. Может, вообще встроить в него механизм подогрева. И, пожалуй, даже замкнуть его на маячок брони, чтобы к тому времени, как хозяин будет возвращаться с миссии, его ждало приятное тепло.

Его рука замерла над небрежным наброском нагревательного элемента с удалённым управлением: один из компьютеров обнаружил сигнал с датчика.

Вот тут-то и таилась проблема, которая так расстраивала его в супергеройстве (в отличие от самого что ни на есть заурядного миллиардерства). Старый добрый Тони Старк, гедонист и провокатор, не стал бы мучиться сомнениями, глядя на мигающую внизу экрана иконку камеры. Но теперь Тони был Железным человеком — символом добра и справедливости, бла-бла-бла и всё такое прочее. Теперь у него в голове звучал проникновенный и отвратительно вежливый голос: «А что бы сделал Капитан Америка?»

Проблема заключалась в том, что ответ неизменно выходил следующим: «Капитан Америка не стал бы устанавливать в своей комнате скрытую камеру, чтобы подглядывать за тем, как он раздевается», — а это не особо помогало.

Так-так-так, стоп. Тут с самого начала был неправильный посыл. Не только ведь в комнате Стива стояли камеры. Чёрт, да во всём особняке едва ли нашелся бы дюйм свободного пространства, в который Тони не мог заглянуть тем или иным способом. Впрочем, Брюс был достаточно умён, чтобы обнаружить лишнюю автоматику в своей комнате и отключить её. Насчёт Клинта и Наташи — страдающих паранойей ублюдков — Тони подозревал, что они свои камеры оставили только для того, чтобы пользоваться ими в качестве собственных систем наблюдения. Тор, похоже, в принципе не подозревал, что в его комнате есть дверь, что уж говорить о камерах — но если бы он о них и знал, то вряд ли бы что-то предпринял. Ему до сих пор была недоступна концепция частной жизни.

Знакомое и родное, как собственное сердцебиение, тихое гудение роботов, которые проводили диагностику и техобслуживание, успокаивало Тони. На левом бедре брони чуть не отвалилась панель: это он не сумел увернуться от доктора Дума, швырнувшего его прямиком в несущую балку какого-то здания. А может, была виновата рухнувшая на него многоэтажка. Так или иначе, панель требовалось починить, а Тони пока был слишком возбуждён, чтобы лечь спать — так что он вполне мог посидеть здесь, чтобы сразу оценить ущерб целиком.

Зрачок камеры подмигнул ему. Снова раздался писк: как будто Тони, взвинченный, как девчонка, предвкушающая первый звонок от мальчика, мог отвлечься от своего искушения.

Чего лукавить, настоящая проблема заключалась в Стиве. Он вырос в те времена, когда ещё даже идея о скрытых камерах не возникла — не говоря уже о крошечных встроенных устройствах, которые Тони разместил на потолке и стенах. При всём при этом Стив ужасающе огромное количество времени проводил, дружески общаясь с Джарвисом, так что, наверное, знал об этом доме уже больше, чем кто-либо иной, за исключением самого Тони. Так что шансы были пятьдесят на пятьдесят: Стив мог как ни о чём не подозревать, так и знать, что Тони способен в любой момент подглядеть за ним, но ничуть об этом не беспокоиться.

Иконка камеры мигала не переставая.

В любом случае, «ни за что» для Тони всегда балансировало на грани «да». Он приказал Джарвису развернуть видео на весь экран.

Единственным источником света в комнате была включённая Стивом прикроватная лампа, которая отбрасывала длинные тени. В файлах с сервера Щ.И.Т.а, касавшихся изменённых сывороткой физических возможностей и внимательно изученных Тони, упоминалось о качественно улучшенном зрительном восприятии при низкой освещённости — и всё же никак не получалось отделаться от мысли, что Стив специально создавал определённый настрой.

Ну да, у Тони была богатая фантазия, и что? Благодаря именно такому мозгу он заработал миллиарды долларов, ничего не попишешь.

Стив сидел в изножье кровати, откинув капюшон назад. Свет играл на его волосах, создавая чересчур подходящий ему нимб вокруг головы; рисовал глубокие тени под скулами и бровями.

Его ботинки стояли аккуратно и ровно, как послушные маленькие солдатики; рядом с ними свернулся ремень. Тони никогда не испытывал особой тяги к босым ногам — он старался ничего не выкидывать из своего репертуара, но именно этот фетиш не входил в число его любимых. И всё же, когда Стив закинул лодыжку одной ноги на колено другой, чтобы окончательно стянуть носок, что-то такое было в бледном изгибе ступни… мягкое и уязвимое, откровенно не сочетающееся с большой белой звездой посреди чертовски идеально вылепленной груди.

И да, у Тони уже встал.

Ну хорошо, ладно, следует признать: Тони с тринадцати лет дрочил на Капитана Америку. Дошёл он до этого, правда, не сразу. В детстве он был фанатом Кэпа — потому что, алё, а кто не был? — и чем старше он становился, тем чаще подмечал детали, которые меньше касались спасения мира и претворения справедливости в жизнь и больше того, как чертовски выгодно кожаные штаны обтягивали мускулистые ноги.

Девчонок он открыл для себя ещё до этого, так что не Кэп — он не мог даже мысленно назвать своего тогдашнего кумира Стивом, тот сразу начинал казаться педофилом, — дал толчок к пробуждению его сексуальности. Но когда Тони перебирал старые фотографии с перепачканным грязью и восторженно-радостным величайшим героем Америки, одетым в любовно обтягивающую его униформу, которые отец засунул вглубь шкафа, то впервые при взгляде на мужчину подумал: «А с ним бы я попробовал».

А потом была та пара месяцев сразу после того, как родители… ну, достаточно сказать, что он потратил семьдесят восемь тысяч долларов на парня из эскорт-службы, который как-то раздобыл себе почти аутентичный костюм Кэпа, да к тому же обладал ярко-голубыми глазами. Тони был практически уверен, что это у него так проявилась защитная реакция на горе, но… Сам факт!

В общем, он был не виноват, что у него выработался условный психополовой рефлекс на самого что ни на есть безыскусного эскимо-бойскаута, который недавно стал его соседом. И поэтому он не собирался корить себя за то, что тот человек, который, наверное, даже больше, чем Ник Фьюри, желал, чтобы Тони просто взял и прекратил существовать, оказался тем же человеком, который заводил его с полпинка. Впрочем, у Тони были и более странные пристрастия.

Стив встал, покрутил плечами, поднял руки над головой и потянулся; в спине получился красивый прогиб, костюм плотно облёг грудь. Тони махнул пальцами, запустив перед собой второй видеопоток, чтобы насладиться тем, как в этой позе вздёрнулась плотная и упругая задница, словно бы предлагая себя. Зрелище полностью завладело мыслями Тони, вызвав эффект домино у того богатого материала, который за долгие годы накопился у него в мозгу: эта самая обнажённая задница, раскинутые ноги, блестящие от смазки на внутренней стороне… или ослабшие после долгого качественного траха, даже после которого Кэп будет готов к большему, потому что, чёрт побери, ему на восстановление почти и не надо времени. Тони имел возможность наблюдать это собственными глазами, жаль только, что в бою, а не так, как ему хотелось бы.

Словно прочитав мысли Тони — он чуть не рассмеялся, представив, как покраснел бы Стив, если бы узнал пусть даже самую скромную подростковую фантазию, возникавшую в его котелке, — Стив расстегнул застёжки на брюках и начал снимать их. Точнее, сдирать — форма, пошитая из современной ткани, обладала замечательной воздухопроницаемостью и гибкостью, однако в качестве побочного эффекта облегала тело Стива, превращая его в новёхонькую модель смертного греха.

Под брюками ничего не было: там бы и тень мысли не поместилась, что уж говорить о нижнем белье. За время боя Стив даже не взмок: он мог бы драться часами и не вспотеть, так что Тони не уставал изобретать способы испытать его выносливость в деле. Во имя науки и всё такое прочее. На крепких бёдрах виднелись светлые, почти незаметные волоски, которые темнели только в паху, вокруг тяжело свисавшего члена. Толстого, необрезанного — и не так чтобы совсем мягкого.

В мастерской всегда поддерживалась свежесть, в которой всегда приятно было оказаться после нескольких часов в броне, несмотря на встроенную туда систему охлаждения. Однако сейчас, когда Тони снова бросило в жар, поцелуи ветерка превратились в жалящие укусы, от которых кровь быстрее побежала по венам; соски набухли и закаменели. Не отвлекаясь от видео, Тони провёл пальцами по груди, по широкой дуге обойдя реактор, и, приблизившись к тому месту, где головка члена прижималась к животу, легонько пощекотал, заставив себя вздрогнуть.

Стив ещё даже перчатки не снял. Вывернув брюки, он аккуратно положил их рядом с ботинками — как будто ими не собирался заняться специальный отряд Щ.И.Т.а, ответственный за химчистку, или кто там у них за это отвечал. Стив выпрямился, с лёгким нажимом — просто чтобы усилить ощущения — провёл пальцами по бёдрам; алая ткань отбрасывала на бледную кожу слабые отсветы. А потом Стив обхватил член ладонью и погладил.

Шикарный контраст: ярко-красный материал и тёмная головка, виднеющаяся в кольце крупных пальцев, да заметный из-под сдвигающейся крайней плоти багровый венчик. Всего лишь раз кончик пальца мазнул по вершине, собрав блестящую влагу — и Стив тут же содрогнулся всем телом. Тони не понаслышке знал о грубой текстуре перчаток, обеспечивающей им крепкую хватку: кожа с вставками из так обожаемого Фьюри кевлара. И только представить это ощущение, когда сухим и шершавым, да по самой щели… мощно, на грани боли, но не доходя до неё. Никакой возможности описать. Чёрт, как будто Тони и так не мог составить из своих грязных мыслей по поводу этих перчаток полную пошлостей энциклопедию.

Вроде бы это должно было выглядеть нелепо: выше талии — национальный символ, ниже — первоклассная порнозвезда. Но нет, Кэп умудрился этого избежать. Он выглядел так, что его хотелось пожирать глазами под аккомпанемент непрерывной и отчаянной дрочки.

Тони наконец обхватил ладонью собственный член, и его стон растёкся по тихой лаборатории, как чернила по воде. Когда он понял, что не сможет больше, как раньше, избегать Нью-Йоркский особняк, то первым делом озаботился звукоизоляцией; необходимая уступка тому, чтобы его случайные пассии не просыпались среди ночи и не кидались искать его, если вдруг что-нибудь взрывалось. И тем не менее любой громкий звук в доме, где несколько этажей были заняты супербдительными бойцами, казался ужасающей непристойностью.

В доме, где, если подняться на двадцать четыре фута вверх, пройти ещё восемнадцать по коридору и завернуть за угол, в левый закуток — вуаля, перед вами предстала бы спальня чёртова Капитана Америки. Плюс-минус пятьсот тридцать четыре дюйма разделяло Тони и вместилище, пожалуй, самого большого количества его сексуальных пристрастий. Да ещё и обладающее, помимо всего прочего, улучшенным сывороткой слухом.

Тони соскользнул на стуле чуть ниже, насильно заставив себя замедлиться — нервы защекотало, — когда Стив разжал кулак, и член шлёпнул его по животу. Однако Тони совсем не был готов к тому, что Стив примется снимать с себя перчатки так, как будто в свободное время брал уроки бурлеска: он, черт побери, прикусывал матерчатый кончик пальца, а потом отводил руку. Да ещё и облизывался попутно, словно смакуя вкус смазки на ткани — какого хрена? У Тони отлично получалось представлять, что Стив устраивает шоу лично для него и без того, чтобы Стив реально устраивал грёбаное шоу.

Перчатки ровнёхонько легли на остальную одежду, и длинные сильные пальцы взялись за застёжки верха, неторопливо, дюйм за дюймом, обнажая мускулистую грудь и живот. Так, ладно, Тони явно нужно проверить, чем Стив занимался в свободное время, потому что он, воплощённый мистер Норман Роквелл-младший, ни за что на свете не пришёл бы к тому, что рубашке надо дать медленно сползти самой по себе, просто дёрнув плечами. Конечно, Наташа наверняка обладала какими-нибудь навыками смертоносного ниндзя-стриптиза... правда, совершенно непонятно, зачем бы ей учить этому Стива. И вот ещё один хороший вопрос: зачем Стиву практиковать эти навыки среди ночи после миссии, да к тому же используя собственную форму? Тони надо будет подумать об этом, когда кровь прихлынет обратно к голове.

После этого всё несколько усложнилось, потому что в костюме-то Стив был Капитаном Америкой, но, когда звёздно-полосатые тряпки оказались на полу, он… ну ладно, да, он по-прежнему оставался Капитаном Америкой: Стив вобрал в себя все самые злостные проявления своей натуры, так что, в костюме или без него, он по-прежнему переводил бы старушек через улицу и снимал котят с деревьев, — и всё же он предстал перед своим единственным зрителем реальным человеком, Стивом Роджерсом, с которым Тони не очень-то ладил. Точнее, совсем не ладил. А ещё точнее, если удариться в детали, у Тони возникла следующая дилемма: одно дело — удовлетворять свой фетиш на Кэпа, и совсем другое — на Стива, который относился к нему с неприязнью настолько глубокой, что у нормального человека на этом этапе давно бы уже зрели планы убийства. Так вот, даже для Тони это уже превысило ту степень ненормальности, при которой ему комфортно жилось.

С другой стороны… вот он — его член, который на протяжении всего их совместного существования откровенно клал болт на его комфорт. 

Стив принял решение за него, когда лёг посреди огромного… красно-сине-белого, потому что Тони — мудак… покрывала и раскинул ноги, словно прикрытая одним скудным лоскутком ткани девушка на развороте журнала. В такие моменты Тони не уставал радоваться тому, что у его камер настраивался угол обзора.

А ещё в такие моменты он не уставал жалеть, что не подсоединил к ним микрофоны: снова сжав кулаком член, Стив открыл рот, явно очень красиво застонав.

Тони, сделав небольшую паузу, достал смазку из ящика стола — а что? когда что-то изобретаешь, очень важно вовремя снимать стресс, — и небрежно выдавил небольшую лужицу на ладонь, не отрывая взгляд от разворачивающегося перед ним патриотичного порно. Стив дрочил себе резко и быстро, и Тони подстроился под этот безжалостный ритм.

Другой рукой, опущенной между раскинутых ног, Стив периодически оттягивал яйца — видимо, не хотел, чтобы всё закончилось слишком быстро. На его бёдрах и прессе напрягались мышцы, пока он размеренно и уверенно трахал собственный кулак; Тони и представить себе не мог, чтобы Стив вёл себя так во время секса. Кэп? О да, тот был рождён, чтобы командовать и проявлять властность, но Стив? Каждый раз, когда Тони думал о Стиве в постели — чужая враждебность и раньше для него не была причиной, чтобы перестать кого-то хотеть, а сейчас она тем более не могла ему помешать, — ему виделся краснеющий девственник, неуклюжий и заикающийся. На щеках Стива, похоже, действительно красовался румянец — по крайней мере они приобрели тёмно-розовый оттенок, — но ничего из происходившего на этом чёртовом видео нельзя было даже по ошибке принять за действия девственника.

Соскользнув ещё ниже — так, чтобы удержаться на самом краю сидения — Тони широко расставил ноги и завёл руку между ними. Как уже упоминалось, когда дело касалось секса, он старался ничего не исключать из своего репертуара: верхняя позиция, нижняя, обе одновременно — любой вариант нёс своё особое удовольствие. По умолчанию Тони предпочитал женщин, так что больше тяготел к тому, чтобы брать, а не отдаваться — в его багаже нашлась бы разве что парочка примечательных, крайне возбуждающих исключений, — но просто невозможно было смотреть на такой выдающийся образчик человеческого совершенства, как член Стива, и не предвкушать, каково было бы почувствовать его внутри, чтобы тот раскрыл анус широко-широко, чтобы едва удалось вдохнуть…

Тони начал с двух пальцев, жгуче и резко, отдаляя быстро приближающийся оргазм. Втолкнув их на всю длину, он выгнулся дугой и застонал — просто чтобы снова возникло ощущение ужасающей непристойности, а по спине побежали мурашки. Какой же всё-таки позор, что у него здесь нет зрителей, и зачем ему эта звукоизоляция...

Упираясь ногами в кровать, Стив вскидывал свою чудесную задницу вверх всякий раз, как дергал бёдрами, по-настоящему увлёкшись своим занятием. Румянец спускался ниже по его коже, пятнал тяжело вздымающуюся грудь чуть ли не до живота. Должно быть, ему уже тоже немного оставалось — он точно не мог устать, вспомнить только, что Тони своими глазами видел, какой темп он задавал себе в спортзале, даже из правил приличия не показывая, что это заставляет его запыхаться. Запястье Тони заныло: он впечатляюще проигрывал, пытаясь угнаться за агрессивными движениями Стива.

Он так увлёкся своим главным аттракционом: перекатывающимися мышцами, толстой тёмной головкой, влажно поблёскивающей между пальцами, — что чуть не упустил, когда Стив заговорил. Тони и заметил-то это только тогда, когда Стив откинул голову назад, — по горлу прокатился кадык, — и облизнулся. Внимание Тони привлёк быстро промелькнувший язык, и тут он понял, что Стив судорожно что-то бормочет. Невозможно было разобрать, что именно: только слаборазличимая мимика и выдавала, что он действительно говорит. Он закусывал нижнюю губу, отпускал, очаровательно округляя рот, и гиперактивное и, надо признать, чересчур эгоистичное воображение Тони тут же наложило на картинку его имя.

Так, хорошо, завтра же в комнате Стива появится полноценная аудиогарнитура.

Стив кончил с чуть ли не изумлённым видом: широко распахнув глаза и раскрыв рот, он мостиком изогнулся над кроватью. Сперма выплеснулась на живот и грудь густыми блестящими белыми струями в грязной пародии на полосы, нашитые на униформу Кэпа. Это зрелище с такой скоростью взлетело на вершину списка Тони, посвящённого самым возбуждающим лично его вещам, что позади наверняка остались следы шин.

И никто не мог бы обвинить его в том, что он тоже сразу кончил: в пинг-понг с его синапсами хорошенько поиграли визуальные стимулы разряда XXX.

Снова взмокший Тони обмяк на стуле, который тут же начал неприятно липнуть к нему. С каждым дуновением холодного ветерка ушиб на рёбрах начал мстительно напоминать о себе, но теперь уставший Тони с куда большим благодушием воспринимал болезненно ноющее тело: в кои-то веки ему действительно захотелось рухнуть в постель и выспаться.

Диагностика к этому времени уже завершилась, так что у него на руках был полный отчёт — но, если бы там оказалось что-то настойчиво требовавшее его внимания, Джарвис бы предупредил, а остальное могло подождать пару часов, пока он не проснётся со своим привычным изобретательским зудом.

Он лениво поводил масляной тряпкой по животу, где остывали влажные пятна. Выключать трансляцию из комнаты Стива почему-то не хотелось, хотя он и так уже чересчур задержался с этим, потакая себе. Обычно ему вообще не нравилось делить послевкусие хорошего секса со своими партнёрами, не говоря уже о том, чтобы наблюдать, как те потягиваются и расслабляются, укладываясь поудобнее. У Тони аж зубы заныли от непредумышленной интимности, но даже это не заставило его отвлечься от сытой улыбки, растёкшейся по губам Стива.

Что-то сказав в потолок, Стив плавно перекатился на бок и встал с кровати, умудрившись не дать ни единой капле спермы испачкать покрывало. В проёме ванной мгновенно вспыхнул свет: значит, Стив попросил Джарвиса включить ему душ. Для парня, боявшегося лишний раз прикоснуться к микроволновке, Стив чертовски быстро привык иметь под рукой ИскИн-дворецкого.

Ладно, сейчас Тони всё выключит. Правда-правда, вот уже сейчас. Сейчас-сейчас. Се-е-е-ей…

Постойте-ка. Только что… он только что… Стив…

Тони открутил видео на пару секунд назад, ястребом следя за тем, как Стив встаёт и обходит кровать. Просто чтобы убедиться, Тони запустил поток и с других камер, снова повторив тот же отрезок времени. И ещё раз — на случай, если у него возникли галлюцинации.

Но нет.

Однозначно. Пространства для двойных толкований не оставалось. Невозможно было отрицать неопровержимые доказательства, записанные его собственным оборудованием. 

Стив обвёл камеры взглядом. Задержавшись на каждой из них. А прямо перед тем, как исчезнуть в ванной, он посмотрел на ту, которая располагалась чуть левее и выше косяка.

И подмигнул.


End file.
